Siempre tuyo
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: Volvió solo para decirme que me esperaría, maldito, te amo más que nada en el mundo, viviré por ti y para ti, lo juro.


_Tsunade POV _

_Ese día el cielo lloraba como si el mañana no existiera. Para mí había sido así. Dan… perder a Dan me destrozó el alma y recordar esa noche, aquella misión desgarraba mi agotado corazón. Había perdido a mi hermano pequeño y a mi novio, sentía que jamás volvería a amar. O por lo menos, así lo había creído._

_La noticia llegó esa misma tarde, pero yo sabía, por la manera en la que el viento me azotaba que algo había pasado, yo lo sabía. Jamás había ganado una apuesta, ¿Por qué debía de ser diferente en la única que anhelaba perder? Jiraiya había muerto en manos de los Akatsuki; su promesa había sido en vano o tal vez era el miedo al compromiso lo que lo había alejado de mí. ¿Tan cobarde era ese viejo verde? ¿Acaso no merecía un poco de felicidad yo también? _

_Malditos, malditos los tres, por abandonarme cuando aún los necesitaba. Los acompañaré algún día, lo juro. Juro en nombre de mi primera amor, en nombre de ti, Dan, que los veré de vuelta algún día. Juro en nombre de ti, hermanito, que volveré a correr por los prados y volveré a despeinar tus alborotados cabellos, diciéndote que hacer. _

_Juro por ti, Jiraiya, que volveré y te golpearé tan fuerte que desearás no haberme dejado. Juro que tomarás el valor para confesarte, maldito cobarde y juro, que cuando te tenga entre mis garras, jamás te volverás a escapar. Vuelve, dime que no es verdad, que solo fue una de tus pesadas bromas. Ríete de mí, de todos los que te lloramos y hazme odiarte tanto como te amo una vez más. _

_No lo había notado, pero los sollozos incontenibles hacían que todo mi mundo temblara, solo que esta vez ningunos brazos lo mantenían en una pieza. Abracé mis rodillas, en un débil intento de sobreponerme de aquel dolor. Yo soy la Hokage, no puedo ser débil. Una aldea entera dependía de mí; mi aldea dependía de mi fortaleza, así que no podía mostrarme débil ante nadie. Pero al mismo tiempo no era más que una mujer, la cual la vida le da la espalda y cada vez que parece sonreír, ese atisbo de alegría se convierte en una mueca de ironía. _

_Se dice que las personas tropiezan varias veces con la misma piedra, pero yo era golpeada por un meteorito que tendía a aterrizar justo a la persona más cercana a mí. _

_-¡Maldito monje sapo, no seas cobarde, jamás me dijiste lo que sientes! –grité, importándome muy poco todo. A esta altura de la vida, a mi edad, me importa muy poco lo que piensen de mí. _

_-Tsk, Tsunade, sabía que hablabas mal de mí a mis espaldas, pero jamás imagine esto. _

_Esa voz… voltee para verificar quien era, esa simple frase podía hacer que el sol de las mañanas calentara algo más que mi cuerpo, podía lograr que calentaran mi alma desde del centro, derritiendo aquello que lo había endurecido por el frío haciendo que sonría. Miles de insultos cruzaron por mi mente, pero mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar frente a esa cabellera platinada. _

_-Volviste –mi voz sonó ahogada e instintivamente intenté secar mis lágrimas en vano. _

_-Esperaba algo más emotivo por tu parte, Hokage. _

_Fue en ese momento cuando la ira invadió cada célula de mí ser. Llorar inútilmente por semanas… sentir que no habría un mañana, saber que él había roto su promesa…. Todo me llenaba tanto de ira como de alivio. Gracias a dios mis manos eran fuertes o como mínimo lo suficiente como retenerlo conmigo. _

_-¡Viejo pervertido, idiota, estúpido, seguro que estabas de trampa mientras yo lloraba por ti! _

_Me acerqué a la ventana por donde había aparecido no estaba segura si era para abrazarlo o azotarlo hasta que me dolieran los brazos, solo sabía que no tenía siquiera rastros de rasguños lo que me llenó de paz. _

_-Esa es mi Hokage. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver… _

_-Viejo hipócrita, ¿lo ves? Yo quiero casarme contigo, juro ante los dioses que si te veía admitiría ante el mundo que te amo. Que lo hice desde aquella vez que quedaste atado al árbol y que… -mi interior ardía, las emociones se mezclaron, formando un nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos comenzaron a dejar escapar lágrimas. _

_Estaba rompiendo más de quince reglas de shinobi, pero me importaba muy poco. Solo sabía que tenía al amor de mi vida frente a mí y que no lo dejaría escapar de mí de nuevo. _

_-Vine es a decirte que te amo. –aseguró. Sujetándome por los hombros y obligándome a mirarle a la cara. _

_No me importó nada más, solo sabía que segundos después nuestros labios se rosaban de manera exquisita. Sus labios expertos, en pocos instantes se abrieron paso por entre los míos, para dar lugar a su lengua; quien, cual exploradora recorría cada centímetro de mí. _

_Mis manos se aferraron a su abundante melena y en un instante me deshice de la banda que la aprisionaba. Sus manos tomaron con rudeza mis caderas, dolía la presión de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo cubierto de tela, pero el fuego ardía demasiado como para quejarme. Además, tenía devuelta a Jiraiya, nada valía más la pena que eso._

_Me sorprendió que sus dedos no se movieran, simplemente permanecieran allí, quietos. Conocía muy bien a mi amado viejo verde como para creerme que era por caballerosidad que no se propasaba. Había algo detrás. _

_-Ven. –dijo con suavidad y gentileza mientras se acomodaba en la cama de doble plaza. Me guió y sin separa mi mano, me invitó a acomodarme junto a él. _

_Posé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, pero mi peinado era algo molesto, así que lo deshice. Jiraiya esperó con paciencia a que volviera a mi posición original. Nos quedamos así, en silencio. Yo disfrutaba de su calor y de la comodidad que ofrecía mientras que él me atraía con una mano hacia el costado de su cuerpo mientras que con la otra jugaba con las puntas de mi cabello. _

_-Tsunade, siempre te he amado. Lamento decírtelo tan tarde. –su tono serio y solemne me asustó. _

_-¿Tarde? ¿De qué hablas? Nos casaremos. Lamento haber tardado tanto en aceptarte, le diremos a todos y todo saldrá bien… _

_-Es tarde –repitió con una sonrisa triste, poco típica en él. –pero si prometes soñar conmigo, volveré siempre y siempre seré tuyo, así como serás mía. –esta vez no era la ira o la tristeza lo que me invadía, era el miedo. Un pánico que jamás había sentido, causado por un par de palabras y lograba que mis músculos se tensaran. _

_-Espera… Jiraiya, no me dejes, llévame contigo. _

_-Aún no; además, ya es hora de que despiertes. _

_¿Qué? ¿Debía despertar? Yo no estaba durmiendo, no había forma de que ese momento fuera un sueño o tal vez todo formaba parte de una pesadilla. Sí, eso era, una gran pesadilla. Ahora despertaré y encontraré ese monje sapo que tanto amo y nos reiremos juntos de todo. _

La quietud de la noche se había visto rota por el cantar de los ruiseñores que traían consigo el alba. Froté mis ojos, aún estaban mojados, pero todo se veía extraño. Me tomó unos minutos notar que era por el hecho de que los sollozos no me daban tregua. Entendí entonces que en algún momento mientras lloraba había caído dormida. Todo había sido una mala pasada de mi sádica mente. No era justo, él se había ido y no me había dado oportunidad de despedirme.

En una pequeña foto, en la repisa donde guardaba los libros de Jiraiya, había un escrito que jamás había visto. Eran solo unas palabras, pero fueron suficientes, para que mi alma pueda continuar viviendo en este mundo algún tiempo más

"_Te amo y sé que tu también lo haces, solo que no lo sabes. Te esperaré, _

_Siempre tuyo:_

_Jiraiya"_

Volvió solo para decirme que me esperaría, maldito, te amo más que nada en el mundo, viviré por ti y para ti, lo juro.

_-Fin-_

**Me encanta esta pobre pareja… por lo general soy de quienes escriben más comedia, pero realmente el terminar el fin de semana largo me puso melancólica. De más está pedir REVIEWS, REVIEWS Y MÁS REVIEWS!**

**Saludos**


End file.
